Pencil 1 Polandball
Match 1 Match 2 Pencil 2 Book Ruby Bubble Ice Cube Polandball Germanyball |enemies = ISISball Kepler-56bball �� Dr. Smith |first_appearance = Match vs. Polandball |latest_appearance = FreeSmart Breaks Up |caption1 = And never forget the old spirit of P1P! |origin = N/A}} Pencil 1 Polandball is a major character in EBCGD. History Match vs. Polandball He was created after Pencil 1 accidentally scanned Match's hair, which happened to be a Polandball. Comic 7 He appears when Slender Man is about to kill Match, but when he shoots, he changes it into a 1-UP. She is recovered. In Pencil's thought bubble, the hand that wasn't holding hands with Match in space was stuck inside P1P. The thought bubble popped, and he doesn't appear. Cesium and 7ball He is torn up by ISISball's wish to end the universe in a big rip. Mars is our New Moon After Match, Pencil, and P1P wish for Mars to stop crashing into Earth, they discover the Martians. The War He is killed by Needle stabbing him. He is recovered, offscreen. Comic 16 In the Mars II, he, along with the rest of the FreeSmarters and Polandball blast off to Priplanus. Lost in Space In the Mars II; the FreeSmarters, Polandball, and Dr. Smith, blast off to Earth; but, not having a heat shield, it burned up and exploded over the Firey Speaker Box, killing them. Later, Martian Germanyball and Martian Polandball are having a conversation on whether or not to recover the FreeSmarters, after Martian Polandball sees the exploded Priplanus. They are recovered, and head back to Priplanus. P1P jails Dr. Smith and Kepler-56bball in this comic as well. Last Day of School He appears in this comic. The Fate of ISISball In this comic, he (along with Match 1), jail ISISball. Revenge of Kepler-78bball Kepler-78bball invades the Forbidden World, but, as he looks for John Robinson, Match 1 and P1P jail him. The Reveal He appears in this comic. Kepler-56cball He appears in this comic where he visits Kepler-56c. Mistake ⚠️WARNING!!!⚠️ Kepler-56c is a gas giant. They most likely visited the core with "Crush-proof Waterjackets" and "Pressure-proof Waterjackets" UK Separates from EU He stops EUball from invading the Forbidden World and jails him. Where is Lost in Space? Forbidden Worldball gets hit by a comet and the Mars II visits Junkworld. End of Comic Mode? Martian Germanyball gives everyone a poll and asks whether or not EBCGD should end. The Revealed Votes The Jupiter II is seen flying in the sky and is swallowed by a black hole. Preparation for Halloween He is destroyed by nukes. He survives via on Junkworld, renamed Biearth. Rebirth It isn't revealed that he survives because he was on Biearth. They blast off for repairs. They land on a hostile Earth, leading to the events of Chemical Reactions. Chemical Reactions The FreeSmarters time-travel to 2016, where Earth is cooked by Cybertron's glass tubes. Earth is saved, and, once they travel back to the present, Donald Trump announces that he is President-elect of USAball, leading to the events of WWV. WWV P1P is on the "Allies"- led by Democratic USAball. Their opponents were the "Nazis"- led by Nazi USAball and ISISball's Clone. In the Oort Cloud, the terrors wished for Hale-Boppball, Idaball, and Dactylball to hit Earthball. Later, they wished for the Solar System to return back to normal. The Reveal of IDFB All of the FreeSmarters revealed why BFDIA ended and why IDFB started. Announcer said "Budget cuts." Then, after the recount on the votes, Nazi USAball "absorbs and Anschlusses Democratic USAball" becoming the new nation of UFSAball. History of Planet Nine The FreeSmarters accelerate faster than the speed of light to arrive at Planet Nine. The Star Wars Galaxy He visits Popstar to visit Kirby and incinerated the Mars II into Jupiter, believing they didn't need it anymore. They were recovered on back on Earth. }} Category:Nice Category:FreeSmarter Category:Countryballs Category:Protagonists Category:Proxima Centauri Category:Characters Category:Iance